Ask
by Imacutju
Summary: Ask anything (It says only Kurositsuji but you can ask from any anime ive seen)
1. Chapter 1

Me: I think ill do an "Ask" myself! I'd be fun so ask away!

Ciel: You bloody git! There fan girls! I will not succumb to this sick torture!

Me: Its ok Ciel! I'm going to do any anime you fans ask for! (As long as I've seen it but feel free to recommender some for me to watch!)

Italy: Pasta!  
Me: Ya that's nice, but I digress if I don't get a lot of questions ill shut down the story but that's later! So ask anyone I will say I am an excellent role-player! That's all! Bye~nii!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello This is my first one! At the moment I have a couple questions so lets get them answered!

Ice LunaWolf asks- Ciel, is pervy Druitt still stalking you?

Ciel: *sigh* as much as I detest saying so I'm positive he is. I always find these creepy dolls everywhere… Hey why the hell am I telling you this?

Also by

Ice LunaWolf- Sebastian, why do you hate dogs?

Sebastian: I would say its an odd and long story but its quite simple. Dogs are smelling and take up space, they require careful cleaning and break priceless furniture.

Grell: OOOOOO Sebby's also a cat person!

Sebastian: *shiver* Yes.

Last one by

Ice LunaWolf- Grell, have you pull pranks on Will?

Grell: oooooooo I like this one! Of course as long as you don't like my Sebby. Actually I pull lots of pranks on will! One time I switched out his reaper scythe with a bright pink stick! I got a sound thrashing for that one. MMMMM Will like sour food you feel compelled to eat just like my Sebby! 3

This question is from

Isa Mochizuki- Alice: um...Ciel would u ever talk to me? *tilts head*

Ciel: Hm Alice was it? You don't seem completely horrid and you're a good break from these imbeciles. What do you wish to talk about? I really hope your someone to have an intelligent conversation with. God I think I'm going to be sick if I'm stuck here much longer I might just kill someone. Say do you like chess?


	3. Chapter 3

CrescentMoonTenshi says "have you ever lost a game of chess to Sebastian? If not, how do you know he wasn't allowing you to win so long as you aren't put into a bad mood later? I apologize if my question seems a bit you should keep in mind that it's an Ask fic."

_The characters sit on a light brown rug as a lit fireplace burns in another corner._

Ciel: I haven't lost a game to him, and i am aware he loses purposely.

Sebastian: Young master you know that i would NEVER...

Ciel: Save it. Also do not mind CrescentMoonTenshi, As-long as the questions come i wont have to subject myself to these... well. idiots. So fell free to ask anything.

Grell: yes darling! please do! _Grell says this while holding a rope and attempting an unsuccessful tie up of his dear sebby._

_Thanks for the questions! feel free to ask more!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sebastian sits around a fire and reads allowed: _this is a question for... *sighs* Grell. Are shinigami actually able to feel love? I mean, I don't mean to be blunt here, but I think all of us know you're only attracted to Sebastian in a sexual sense. If you really do love Sebastian, them why don't you prove it with something sweet? Something that a typical lover would give to their significant other?

Grell: well dear if you mean the crude version then 100%! the less crude and more fairy tale version then we can feel love but most times sits doomed not to last. We're also not allowed to date outside our species. As most creatures like vampires! But I'll break the rules for my bassy!

Sebastian: walked right into that one didn't we CrescentMoonTenshi?

_Thanks to~CrescentMoonTenshi your a doll! ;) _


	5. Chapter 5

Sebbastian reads allowed: "Mira-san:Hi this is my first time here so,please to meet you! So these are my  
questions:  
Everybody:what's you're favourite book?  
Grelle:Just try your best,ne?  
Ceil:I absolutely love chess! want to play againt me sometimes?  
Sebastian:Aren't cats lovely?  
Author-san:You love Hetalia too? My favourite character is Russia and Japan!  
So,these are my questions, please do answer them!" We thank you for the question but theres bro need to put it in the sand style as us. Not as though it's bad.

Ciel: asking favorite books is a stupid question. Most of us here don't read. But I'm a fan of the odyssey. A very good tale of a man smitted b. The gods.

Grell: try my best eh? Oh bassy I know you-

Sebastian: no. *sighs* fate can be cruel.

ciel: are you any good?

sebastian: of course they are! they have such soft fur, lovely paws, long tails- *countinue rant about how amazing cats are*

Ceil: why do you people always get him started.

Author-san: I do like hetalia! I like England and murder anyone who likes USUK! But then alot of pairings are to much of incest for me.

Ceil: hey! Who let you back in here! Sebastian! Get the broom!

Author-San: oh sh1t. *runs out*

thats all! Thank you to- Mira-san (Guest)

will: why don't I get any questions?

Alois: quiet you.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author-San reads on top of fireplace so characters don't atack her with another broom_: "Bard: Why must you use dynamite in all of your cooking You'll destroy the house QQ  
Undertaker: What's the best coffin you've ever made and can I sit in it? :D  
Sebastian: I have two for Sebastian.  
1. I have a very cute grey cat named Biscuit that loves yarn. Would you like  
to play with him?  
2. Can I have a hug? :D"

Bard sits around the fire looking to be lost in deep thought, although we all know he is incapable of doing so. Soon enough the cook answers "well you see... I already have." the others groan as bard looks around in confusion, and shrugs it off.

The undertaker gets a deep grin, almost as though he is a molester (maybe?) and answers slyly "well its hard to say the best coffin ive made! there are a lot of good ones! most of which have sold very well, but if you wish to sit in coffins with me I would be delighted to have a new friend to examine!"

the author-san is confused and gives a message of warning "be careful. the undertaker is creepy."  
the undertaker reply's "tis true!"

Sebastian tries to shrug off the author-sans weirdness and obviousness by answering his questions. "Well it seems im very popular! for number one I would have to answer yes. it sounds delightful to see a lovely groomed cat. (and get away from ciel for a bit) and for two..." Sebastian stares at a fuming grell for a moment before continuing. "You can have all the hugs you wish!"

Thanks to~ShadowNekoSakura for the lovely questions!


	7. Chapter 7

The author-san who is now attempting to dodge scary broom attacks by the young lord ciel reads hastily. "Hi. Umm well Sabastian my calico says hi and would like to meet midnight.  
Ciel: can I have a cookie?  
Grell: would you like my red nail polish? My mom doesn't like it and wants me  
to get rid of it somehow  
Will: I just want to know what's with the garden clippers?"

Will gets excited "I finally have a question!"

ciel scoffs "wait your turn impatient reaper. And no. you can not have a cookie." Sebastian then sneaks one to you behind the young lords back.

Grell hyperventilates and looks close to passing out "YES! I love anything the color of HOT F_IREY PASSION."_

Will thinks of an answer, even if he is offended hes happy to have something to do other then fending off a flirting and lustful grell. "Its a reaper scythe. you know the history behind it is very fascinating and-"

Ciel "all I heard was its long. that's enough from you reaper."

thank you~ Reavers Killer

Sebastian waits so that he may talk to her calico cat alone "ill be in the usual spot. don't be late."


	8. Chapter 8

Author-san reads in a low dulcet tone "1. mom wants to know is a child born from human and demon aloud to go to heaven?  
2. do you like chocolate and cats i'm so obsessed with them for some  
reason...so why?  
3 WHY DADDY YOU SO CRUAL... you left us all alone... maybe ill just have to tell aunty grell your weakness...what are they anyway?"

Sebastian groans before replying "this is an OC question series. Lets see... No. A child born from a human and a demon is forbade from going to heaven, I like cats but not so much chocolate because it melts easy and I have to clean it up, you'll never know my weekness PS. Grell is a male."

grell pouts "is that whats keeping us apart my dear bassy!"

sebastian says with a straight face "almost exclusively."

Author-San smiles and reads allowed another question since she has a stock pile all of a sudden. And she loves it... Until she she sees how many questions there are. "ChildOfShadows:Alois: If someone sent you Ciel bound and gagged, what would you do?  
Claude: Why are you a spider? Is it a choice or just a birth thing?  
Ciel: Which would be worse? Getting dropped in a room full of all of your  
enemies, or getting dropped in a room full of cats?  
Ash/Angela: Is there any reason you two share a body… sorta.  
Sebastian: What would you do if a freak accident ended with Ciel and Grell  
switching bodies?  
Undertaker: Would you rather ride Pluto or a Dinosaur?  
Hannah: How does the demon sword not kill you from the inside?  
Triplets: What would you do if you three got split up?  
Ronald: Do other reapers ever ask you to mow their lawns?  
Will: How would you react if you had to host an event of your choice and  
invite all of these people?"

Alois smiles in an evil manner "well lets see... First I would ^}€#} with him and ^\€}\,€{|€^ haha and then ^~€#%"

ciel cringes and tries to stop alois "since I'm already scarred for life lets go to the next question"

claude REPLYS with a straight face "that's just the "animal" I was assigned."

ciel Answers without hesitation "my enemys."

Sebastian REPLYS with a smile "I apologize but we didn't invite ash/angala because to be honest they creep us out! And as per your question... I would drownd myself."

undertaker thinks for a moment before saying "can't I ride both!"

Hannah who was totally here the whole time says "demon magic?"

triplets look at you and say in unison "wouldn't happen."

ronald looks confused "not that I remember."

will looks scared "well alot of people would get drunk. I'm sure grell would sleep with someone. Cieto would jnock out alois and draw on a passed out Sebastian's face... Need I continue?"

author-san smiles "thanks to everyone! Lets hope I can continue my story. *fingers crossed"

Thanks to~ (Guest) and ChildOfShadows (Guest)


	9. Note

Hello everyone! I'm sorry but " Lone Crusader" is reporting my story! So if you want you can still PM me questions and I'll post it here~ story/3179599/Ask-backup/1/. instead!

And you know what? I want to stay something. I want to say screw you to poisoned sweetness as well. So because of a mistake I made my story is getting reported by two people and probably more. I can me on this website to read stories and have fun making my own. But now I'm getting targeted on my personality and maturity which is not something poisoned sweetness or lone crusader know. Also. I have seen exactly five other ask stories on here and so of course I get targeted! But I DO want to say thank you to "Kittenpie (Guest)" and "Kanta (Guest)" and " Felia (Guest)" for trying to keep this story alive. You guys rock. 3


End file.
